Silent Hill: Deja Vu
by Grub
Summary: The Sequel to Living Static. Cheryl and Harold Mason are driving out of Silent Hill when something unexpected happends that sends Harold on a chase to find his Mom with another unexpected person. FINISHED!
1. Silent Hill Deja Vu: Lost Mommies

SIlent hiLL Deja Vu  
  
BOOK 1 PART 1 ----------------- A Lost Mommy is Not a Trivial Matter ----------------  
  
Cheryl continued to drive away from the god-forsaken town with her son, Herold, or just Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, how are you doing back there?" Cheryl asked. Harry had a look of sadness on his face. "Why did you leave, mommy? They're both dead now.." Cheryl grimaced. "Yes, I know... But it was meant to be that way, honey. Nen and Alessa... Well, they're in a better place now, and what Nen did was for the better of us all." Harry looked down at his feet. "It was?"  
  
Cheryl nodded. She turned on the radio. "Hey hey hey all you crazy fans out there, welcome back to another wild and whacky edition of Trick Orrrrr Treat! Today's show we're going to play the quiz where you answer correctly and get the big prize, or you get wrong and get the PUNISHMENT! Are you ready?! Today's contestant is Cheryl Mason!"  
  
"What the hell?" Cheryl said. The announcer on the show laughed. "Hell indeed! Now, here are the questions!  
  
Question number one, it's a place near the strip club in Silent Hill! It's a real creepy place where blood runs down the walls and there are more floors than there should be! Now, what's the name of this place?"  
  
Cheryl shivered. "I don't like being reminded of that.." The announcer laughed again. "Of course you don't! But can you remember the name?!  
  
Here are the choices! 1. Alchemillia Hospital. 2. Brookhaven Hospital, or 3. Bellvue Hospital! What is it?"  
  
Cheryl smiled. "Brookhaven Hospital. Duh." The audience on the show cheered and clapped. "Good job! That is correct! Brookhaven Hospital! It was created around in the 19th century during a plague outbreak! It eventually got bigger, and so did the body counts! All those poor people, dying in horrible ways, coughing up black puke, sprouting red bumps and dying on the spot! Terrible.. But let's not get into details shall we?" The announcer laughed in a way that showed that he enjoyed what he was describing.  
  
"Okay, here's the second question! Deep in Toluca Lake resides a prison created during the Civil War! What is the name of this prison!? 1. Toluca Prison, 2. Midwich Penetentiary, or 3. Toluca Maximum Security Prison! What's it gonna be!?"  
  
Cheryl thought for a moment, then "ah"d in rememberance. "Toluca Prison."  
  
The Audience clapped and cheered again. "CORRECTO! You sure aren't the smart one aren't you? Of course you are! Now, the final question, and this one's a DOOZY! What's the name of a wicked, nasty old lady who burned her very own daughter for religious reasons?!  
  
Is it, 1. Claudia, 2. Dahlia, or 3. Cybil? "  
  
Cheryl shivered again. "D.. Dahlia.."  
  
"Correct again! Dahlia Gillespie was the leader of an Occult who worshipped the great god Samael! Samael lived inside of Dahlia Gillespie's daugher, Alessa, and thought that burning her alive would make him be born! Too bad for Dahlia that Samael kept Alessa alive! They tried again with you, but that didn't work out, DID IT? Yeah! You win! Get ready for the big suprise!"  
  
A woman stepped out in front of Cheryl's car. Cheryl panicked and turned the wheel. "HANG ON!" The car overturned and rolled down a hill. Cheryl got knocked around and was sent flying out of her car through the front window. Cheryl didn't remember too much after that.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Blackness. Nothing. Then light.  
  
Cheryl opened her eyes and saw the burning wreck of her car. "Harry!"  
  
She ran over to the car. He wasn't there. Cheryl looked around. Harry was Nowhere to be seen.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was strapped onto a bed in a very dark place, with only a candle next to him giving off light. It was a very dank place with a terrible smell. "Mommy?!"  
  
He wiggled out of the straps binding his arms and legs. He hopped out of the bed and onto... Metal Grating. Harry lost his balance and fell onto the metal. He shook his head and stood back up, looking around nervously. "Mommy?! Where are you!?"  
  
Cheryl stepped in front of Harry. "Mommy!"  
  
Harry smiled in relief. So did Cheryl. She ran off in the opposite direction laughing. "Mommy! Where are you going?"  
  
Cheryl ran quite briskly. "Stop Mommy! I can't keep up with you!"  
  
Cheryl faded off into the distance as Harry kept on running. It was a long, almost neverending hallway. Harry finally found the end at a gate. He opened it up and sirens blared across the sky. The darkness lifted and the grating was replaced by concrete. Light came back into the world and snow started to fall from the sky. Harry was outside in Silent Hill in an alleyway.  
  
"Mommy? Where did you go? Are you playing hide and seek with me?" Harry asked out into the fog. There was no response. "Mommy, I don't like this, stop playing with me!"  
  
Harry wondered down the alleyway, checking the area for Cheryl. "Mommy's gone... Where could she have gone? Why would she leave me alone like this? This can't be a game..."  
  
He ran down to the end of the alleyway and turned to his right, ran down the street and turned right again. Completely desolate.  
  
"Wait.. I'm in Silent Hill? But, me and Mommy left, didn't we?"  
  
A couple of snow covered cars drove down the street and a man walked up behind Harry. "Hey little boy, what are you doing out here in the snow all by yourself? Where are your parents?"  
  
Harry looked behind him and up. There standing was a man in a green jacket and jeans.  
  
"I'm looking for my Mommy. Have you seen her?"  
  
The man shook his head. "You know, I remember finding someone looking for her mom... Hey, where was the last place you saw your ---eh... Mommy?"  
  
Harry thought for a second. "She was laughing and running away from me."  
  
The man raised his eyebrow. "Hm. That's weird. Now she's gone you say?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Me and Mommy were just driving down a highway when a lady stepped out in front of our car... We fell down and I woke up on a bed, strapped down. I broke free and fell onto metal grating. It was really, really dark and I was really scared. It smelled really bad and... Mommy was there smiling. That's when she ran. I tried to run with her, but she was so fast.."  
  
The man had a scared look on his face. "Okay, let's.. Uh.. Let's get you inside. I know there's a deli right down this way."  
  
Harry and the man walked down the street into a deli. It was very warm and very refreshing.  
  
They sat down on some chairs at a table. The man ordered two root beers and then looked at Harry. "So kid, what's your name?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm Harry! Nice to meet you!" Harry offered his hand in friendship. The man shook it. "I'm James. James Sunderland. Does your mommy have a phone?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know her number..."  
  
James looked disappointed. "I wish you knew her number. If you did, we could call her and see where she was."  
  
Harry nodded again. "Yeah."  
  
The two root beers James had ordered arrived at the table. Harry smiled and was really excited. "Mm, root beers!"  
  
He started to drink his root beer, and so did James. "Where do you think your mommy could be?" asked James. Harry shrugged. "I dunno... Maybe she's at her house!"  
  
James looked happy. "Aha! Starting off on a good foot. That's a lead, huh? Well, let's finish out root beers and we can go to your mommy's house, huh?"  
  
They finished their root beers, payed up and left the deli. James got inside his car a few blocks away and Harry followed. James invited Harry in. Harry looked shy. "Mommy always told me not to get in cars with strangers.. I shouldn't even be talking to you!"  
  
James frowned. "Well, what other choice do you have? You can wonder around aimlessly in the snow if you like, I suppose, but you probably wouldn't like that."  
  
Harry thought for a moment or two, then nodded. "Well, you're right. I don't like being cold."  
  
Harry got in James' car and they drove off. "So, where does your mommy live?"  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "Well, actually, where she used to live.. It's in Portland."  
  
James got a suprised look on his face. "Portland?! That's pretty far from here! About 70 miles.. Well, no matter! The finding of a lost mommy is very important! Let's go! I'm sure Maria won't be too worried, I'll call her.."  
  
James drove off down the highway with Harry in the car towards Portland. 


	2. Silent Hill Deja Vu: Portland

------PORTLAND------  
  
The sun went down after awhile and the snow died down about 25 miles outside of Silent Hill. Some time passed and James shifted the gear to 4th. It was just a dark night on a lonely highway. It was almost like a road to eternity in a place filled of nothing except that highway they were on. A flash of lightning raced across the sky, with thunder following close behind. A few sprinkles of rain drops. Then clusters. Then a shower. James turned on the windshield wipers as lightning and thunder circled around the racetrack called the sky. James turned off the radio. He liked the sound that rain and thunder made. It was very hypnotic. He kept his foot on the petal and shut his eyes halfway. It was almost like a meditation, except James knew where the road was. He took a deep breath. A sign came into view. "Portland: 15 miles"  
  
Lights could be seen in the distance.  
  
"That's Portland. Much larger city than Silent Hill." commented James. He seemed relieved in a way. A cable was connected to the lighter plug. James reached back to the source of the cable. An electronic cooler. He opened up the top and pulled out a soda. "You want one, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his left hand. "No, thanks. I'm not thirsty."  
  
James nodded and open the can of Hero Cola. He gulped some of it down and placed it in a cup holder. "Good stuff." nodded James. There was a rest stop up ahead. James sighed. "One mile... Phew, I can't hold it any longer."  
  
Harry chuckled. After about 45 seconds, they reached the rest stop. James parked the car, stopped the car and pulled out the keys. "You need to go or do you want to stay here?" asked James quickly, his legs squenched together and ancy. Harry shook his head. James got up and ran inside the rest stop. Harry got out and looked at the lights of downtown Portland.  
  
"I've never been there, but it looks nice... Sunny Villa Apartments, I think. That's what mommy told me."  
  
Harry sat down on the parking lot concrete and smelled the air. It smelled of the ocean. "I hope I know what I'm doing." Harry said halfway nervously. He saw James come out of the men's restroom with a smile on his face. Harry hopped in the car and closed the car door and James made it to the car as well. "Now that's what I call relief! Almost as much as leaving Silent Hill! It'll be nice to be inside a big city.."  
  
James started up the car. "Oh yeah, I also got a big map of Portland. Where is this apartment complex you were talking about, Harry? What is it called?"  
  
"It's called Sunny Villa Apartments."  
  
James nodded, pulled out the map from his pocket, unfolded it and looked for Sunny Villa Apartments. "...No.. Eh.. That's.. Well it could be near.. No, I don't think so... Oh wait, is that.. No, that's not it. Wait, I think I pass--- Yeah, here it is! Sunny Villa Apartments. Here we go!"  
  
James shifted into reverse, pulled out, shifted into first gear and hit the highway. "So, can you describe.. Exactly what it looked like when you woke up? Did you say you were.. Strapped to a table?"  
  
Harry nodded. "To a bed. There were fences for the ground, and there was blood on the walls and it smelled very bad."  
  
James a slight look of discomfort on his face. "Really? Harry, I've never told this to anybody, but... You see, one day about 5 years ago a got a letter from my wife to meet her in Silent Hill. The thing is, she was dead, of what I 'thought' was a disease. At the end, I had been through a hell unlike any other and had finally accepted how she died.."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I.. Harry, I killed my wife. She was dreadfully sick and.. I just couldn't bare to let her suffer. I'm sorry I had to tell you this.."  
  
Harry got a scared look on his face "R.. R... Really?"  
  
James nodded and got a tear in his eye. He wiped it off. "That's all in the past. I've changed and found a new life with my new wife Maria. She's a good woman, but she had this constant cough ever since we first met eachother. It has gotten worse over the years.."  
  
James frowned. "I hope that... Harry, the place you woke up in was about the same place I ran through.. Except, there wasn't that much metal grating, if at all. I would hate to find out what you were in. It seems like it was much worse than what I had experienced.. But you haven't seen any.. Creatures, have you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "N--- Wait, what? Creatures? No I.. I guess I.. Haven't.." Harry looked unsure of himself.  
  
James nodded his head. "Yeah.. Well, I'm glad you haven't. I'm really, really glad you haven't."  
  
James smiled.  
  
----- WELCOME TO PORTLAND ----- proclaimed a large, lit-up sign. The buildings had grown much larger and they were about to pass over a bridge going in. When they had passed, they went down the streets to go to Sunny Villa Apartments. James and Harry walked inside and found their room. James opened the door and Harry ran inside. "Mommy? Mommy, are you here?"  
  
She was Nowhere. However, he did notice a few things. There was a bed... Normally, this wouldn't be unusual, but this one had bloodstains on it. Near it was a chair. Harry got a feeling of dizziness. It passed after about a minute. "What was that?" he asked himself. He looked more closely at the chair. "This feels familiar and I don't know why.. I've never actually been here.. Have I? I certainly don't remember, but I feel like.. I have been here. "  
  
Harry sat down on the chair. Suddenly, the dizziness returned and Harry felt an intense sharp pain in his body. He fell to the floor holding his chest in pain. "What the.."  
  
There was no blood, no wound. Nothing. "This is.. Really funny. "  
  
Harry looked around. Nobody was there and James was waiting outside. He looked around in a room next to him. He felt warm when he went inside. "Mommy was here, I know it. I can smell her perfume in here."  
  
The lightning struck again outside. Suddenly, sirens blasted through the air. Harry listened to it carefully. "A tornado?"  
  
A red radio on a table nearby had a garbled voice speaking on it, interupted constantly by the sound of static and of radios been constantly tuned in and out.. Harry picked it up and held it to his ear. "....n---g----Har----E----ou ar----ation o----e--------find------e----"  
  
"That's mommy's voice! She's okay! What's she doing on a radio though..?" Harry asked himself. "Well, maybe if I keep it with me she'll talk again."  
  
Harry put it in his small jacket, and near where the radio was was a chest flashlight. He picked it up and looked at it. He turned it on, and then off. "Cool, it works! Looks kinda neat.. I'm sure mommy won't mind it if I borrow her light."  
  
He put it in his chest pocket on his small brown jacket. The sirens got louder and the floor got really, really dirty. The walls started to change into rusty concrete. This scared Harry and he bumped into the chair. It had become filled with holes on the outside and covered in wet blood. Harry backed away and bumped into a figure. "AHHHH!"  
  
Harry panicked and was grabbed. "Calm down! Calm down!"  
  
Harry calmed down and looked up. James was there looking very serious. "It's okay! I'm still here, Harry!" Harry's radio started to emit a quiet static. James started to look a bit alarmed.  
  
Something burst through the door. James looked at Harry. "Harry, what do you see?"  
  
Harry looked it at.. It was just a black, moving shadow. The radio started to blare out very large static and a few moans and growls. "Just a shadow, James."  
  
James however, saw something completely different. "That's not what I see, Harry." James pulled out a gun he was hiding in the pocket inside his coat. Harry gasped and James aimed at the shadow. Harry covered his ears and crouched down. James pulled the trigger, and there was an enormously loud sound. Harry grimaced and there were a few more gunshots. The shadow fell to the floor and died with a long, screeching squall.  
  
James put the gun back and Harry's radio quieted down. James looked around. The place certainly had changed to what he remembered back when he looked for his wife. He looked down at Harry who was still covering his ears in fright. Harry looked around and saw the dead shadow. He gulped and got off the dirty ground. James knew exactly where to go. "We have to get back to Silent Hill."  
  
Harry's eyes opened. "What?! Why?!"  
  
James shook his head. "You just have to trust me." Harry nodded. They walked out of the apartment building and got in the car. James started up the engine. They got on the highway and headed straight for Silent Hill. Harry looked around and everything was dark. Rain started to fall heavily from the sky and lightning streaked about 4 seconds, sometimes in intervals of 3 or more at a time. Hell was falling and Harry was in the eye of the hurricane. Harry looked back at the now dark, rotting, abandoned metropolis of Portland, Oregon. He wondered if this was the same kind of thing that happened back when he woke up bound to the bed. A road sign said "Silent Hill -- 92 Miles" He was in for a long ride.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Harry... Harrrrrrrrrrryyy......" a voice called out. Harry opened his eyes and he was in a pitch blackness with a solitary white door in the middle of it. He ran in slow motion towards the white door. He opened it and blood came flooding out and washed him away. Far away.. The door became a dot, then nothing. "Harry.." called the voice again. It was Cheryl. "Mommmmmmmmmy!" Harry cried out. The blood kept washing him away. Then the blood fell downwards and so did he. Falling, spiraling into eternal darkness.. falling... falling.. falling... falling... falling... falling... falling... falling... falling.... falling... falling... falling... falling.. falling... Then rusted, metal spikes appeared. He was about to go straight through them and.. he did. The spikes went straight through all the major spots on his body and he cried in pain. He bled and bled. The pain was the worse he had ever felt.. He saw a pair of feet in front of the spikes.. He looked upwards..  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Harry awoke with a start, startled to almost to death. James looked over to the passenger seat. "You okay?"  
  
Harry had sweat all over his face and neck. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "A nightmare."  
  
James nodded and kept on driving. "Silent Hill - 5 Miles"  
  
"Silent Hill - 4 Miles"  
  
"Silent Hill - 3 Miles"  
  
"Silent Hill - 2 Miles"  
  
"Silent Hill - 1 Mile"  
  
The old sign was hanging off a tall post. A letter was missing. "We come to the happy resort town of Silent Hill. We hope you'll never leave us!"  
  
Harry yawned. He then realized something.. James' car hadn't changed like everything else. It still looked exactly like it used it to. The old, worn seats were still there, the radio built into the car was still looking quiet normal. The only rust really anywhere on the car was old age rust. James looked serious as he reentered Silent Hill. Suddenly Harry saw James look around quickly. "I would suggest you buckle your seatbelt if you haven't already." Said James in a tone of voice than said "I just heard something. How about you?"  
  
Harry was buckled in. Suddenly, the radio in Harry's pocket bursted with white noise and other strange, unidentifiable sounds. It started off quiet at first, then grew increasingly louder. James looked even more alert. A bolt of lightning flew across the sky and the newly created flash revealed something off in the distance... Another flash of lightning and the thing grew closer. The radio got even louder than before, and it sounded like there was a high pitched whirring of wind coming from the radio. Harry's pulse got quicker. Another flash of lightning. The creature was right in front of their car.  
  
It slammed into the windshield, impaling the glass with its claws. It had orangish, rubbery looking skin and a long head. The creature looked like a pterodactyl from Hell. James bent over to look under the flying demon to make sure he didn't crash into anything. He pulled his pistol out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it and fumbled it around like it was some kind of bug. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS, JAMES?!" asked Harry panickingly. James swerved around a corner, and then said, "SHOOT THAT CREATURE!"  
  
Harry held up the gun to the creature on the windshield. The gun was pretty heavy for someone his age, but he held it up there as long as he could. James put two earplugs in Harry's ears. Harry pulled the trigger and James heard the thing squeal. BLAM. BLAM. 2 more bullets into the thing and the head went down a little, shaking around slowly trying to stay alive. It regained composure and pecked the window, trying to get to Harry. Harry pulled the trigger again and another shot rang out loudly in the car. The creature fell off the car and blood splattered across Harry and James' jackets as the blood from the creature went flying into the holes its claws and its pecking made.  
  
Harry wiped some blood off his face. "What was that, James?" Asked Harry. James bit his lower lip, and then said, "Something different than what I saw."  
  
Harry looked confused. "What... What do you mean?" James continued looking out the cracked windshield. "Everyone sees something different, Harry. I don't know why you saw a shadow, but something about shadows must scare you."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "..Y..Yes.. Shadows and darkness scare me." James frowned a bit. "After awhile, I got used to it. Also.. What did you see when that thing came for our car?" Harry thought for a moment. "It looked like an orange dinosaur."  
  
James nodded. "Well.. I saw my dead wife upside down in a cage with a tentacle coming from it. She was flying in the air. Her skin was all black, her head shaking... Everyone sees something different Harry. There must be something in your past about dinosaurs in your past that scares you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not that I can think of, no." Harry pulled out a map of Silent Hill as they were going southeast on Nathan Ave. "Look, James, a motel. Can we stop there?"  
  
As Harry was saying this, sirnes blasted in the distance and the darkness disappeared and the rain and lightning went away and were replaced by fog and snow. James looked at the surroundings. "Alright, that sounds like a place we can go to."  
  
They arrived after about 10 minutes and stepped out. "Well," said James, "this is the place."  
  
A loud scraping sound could be heard through the fog. A shape came out of it. A pyramid appeared, with a body soon visible on it. It pulled behind it a huge sword object. James collapsed to his knees. "Maria.. MARIAAAAAA! NOOOO! GODDAMN YOU! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! HAVEN'T I REPENTED ENOUGH ALREADY!?"  
  
James stood up and pulled out a long rifle hidden in his jacket. "GET OUT OF HERE HARRY! GO!"  
  
Harry nodded quickly and ran towards the hotel as he heard metal screeching sounds and gun shots behind him. He opened the door and got inside. He breathed hard and then he looked around. Complete and total darkness. He started breathing harder and faster and fumbled around in his chest pocket for his flashlight's on switch. He turned it on and a beam of light sprang forth from the flashlight. Harry looked around, pulse racing, at his surroundings.. His flashlight shined on a hatstand, creating a horrible looking shadow on a nearby wall. "AH!" screamed Harry. The shadow startled him. Just then he remembered the pistol James had given him. He wasn't going to pull it out yet. He turned around and headed back for the enterance to help out James. He tried pulling on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh no! When I closed it, it must've jammed! I'm stuck in here!"  
  
Harry ran around like a headless chicken, not knowing where he was going. He finally found a dusty old chair. He sat on it and cried, wishing his mommy, or maybe James, was there with him. "I wish I could live like a normal kid.. Like the ones at the school I used to go to.. But I'm trapped in here, in this motel. I wish mommy were here.. I'm so.. Alone.."  
  
He continued to weep when he finally saw something. A ray of hope. He ran over to a map on the wall and looked at it. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I knew it.. There is another exit! But it's on the 2nd floor.."  
  
He grabbed the map and looked at where he should go, when suddenly he heared a large growl. He stuffed the map in his pocket. He looked around.. "Nothing.. Nothing there.."  
  
He was spinning around in circles looking for the source of the growl. Nothing. Then something. Something ferocious. As he made a fourth circle around, the light off his flashlight reflected off something. More like somethings. Two red somethings constantly moving around. He shook as he saw the horrible sight. A dog wrapped in bandages.. And its head.. Its head looked like it was split in two by an axe. It howled like a train and came after him. He leaped and Harry jumped out of the way just in time and landed on a couch. He got up and pulled out his pistol. He pulled the trigger expecting recoil.. But none came. The only thing that came was the dog again. Harry moved to another part of the couch as the dog slammed headfirst into the couch. Harry then got up quickly and the couch toppled backwards, knocking the dog over. Harry looked around to find something to beat the dog with. Nothing. He then tripped over something and fell down. He broke his fall and looked at what he tripped over.... A wooden plank! He grabbed it and put the pistol away in one of his pockets. Sweat poured from his forehead as the dog got up from the toppled couch. It came for him again, but this time Harry was prepared. He took a swing and landed a large hit. The plank came quick, absorbed the shock from the demon dog and knocked it sideways very fast. It got right back up.  
  
"Determined, aren't you?" Asked Harry -- Hypothetically of course. He knew the dog couldn't talk. The dog shook its head and then lunged for Harry once more, and once more receiving a smack to the head. It fell down and then got up. This happened a few more times before it whined in pain and licked its wound on the floor with its split tongue while it whimpered. Harry didn't kill it. He knew he had caused enough pain to it and it wouldn't dare come back for him. Well, it did. It knocked Harry over and Harry when spinning. Harry rubbed his back and got up. The only time he had ever heard of something risking its life was twice.. Once he couldn't remember why. The one he did remember was the fact that soldiers will fight to the death for whatever it fights for. Harry thought that this must be a soldier of someone -- or something -- horrible.  
  
Harry whacked it across the head and blood poured from the wound as it whimpered and died. Harry sat down on the floor starring at the dead, mutated dog. He sighed heavily. He just killed a dog.. Even though it was trying to kill him, he loved dogs, and even something as terrifying and ferocious as that he felt pity for, and felt absolutely terrible killing. He had a dog once, but somebody ran her over and kept on driving. A drunk driver. The dog was still a puppy and Harry loved her. Ever since then Harry felt guilty. He felt as if it was his fault his puppy died and he still thinks, even today, that he could've saved her. Killing this dog just reminded him of his guilt.  
  
He stood up and pulled out his map. He found he also had the map to Silent Hill in one of his pockets. He put it back and then pulled out the motel's map.... 


	3. Silent Hill Deja Vu: Haven

Haven  
  
Harry had been walking around the darkened motel for some time, checking each door for a person or some sort of clue to what will happen next. Just dark empty motel room upon dark empty motel room... And a few dogs along the way. Fortunetly, Harry had become accustomed to fighting the dogs and became more agile than before. Finally, after about a half an hour of searching, he came upon his destination --- the back exit.  
  
He opened the door into sunlight... Or did he? There was no visible light source anywhere as everything was completely covered by fog. Light snow was falling from the sky -- If there really was one -- above. Harry pulled out his Silent Hill map. Something interesting was marked on the map: "Heaven's Night"  
  
He ran west towards Heaven's Night and arrived. He stepped inside. Completely dark just like the motel. Memories came flashing back from when he was in Midwich Elementary with his mother, looking for Nen and Alessa. It wasn't so bad for him. He was with his mother. The hellish alternate reality wasn't as shocking because he was not alone. Now he is completely alone. Harry turned his flashlight on and looked around. He noticed a bit of light coming from a worn out neon light with a naked woman on it. He looked around, and then saw a woman in a booth. "Hello?" he asked, trying to see if the woman was alive or just some corpse hanging around. The woman moved her head and looked at him. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "..Hello.. Who might you be?"  
  
Harry sighed, relieved to find another living person. "I'm Harry. Harry Mason." The woman smiled. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Maria." -- Harry raised an eyebrow. "Maria? Aren't you James Sunderland's wife?"  
  
Harry rememebred seeing a picture of Maria in James' car on the way to Portland. A blue skirt, a yellow, long sleeved shirt, black boots, and a gold pendant. She also had blonde hair that at the bottom turned reddish. A little different that what she wore in the picture. Maria rubbed her eyes again. "No. I'm not married. I just lived with him. He was a very nice person... It's just that he left sometime last month and I haven't seen him since."  
  
Harry rubbed his chin. "Last month? But I only rode with him today. How is that possible? He said something about hoping Maria wouldn't worry.. " He thought to himself. "Weird. It seems time doesn't really exist."  
  
"Well Maria, would you happen you have seen a woman named Cheryl? She is about... 5 foot 10.. Short black hair. My mother."  
  
Maria went into a state of thought, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, little Harry. I haven't seen her anywhere. Maybe I could go look? Where do you remember last seeing her in this town?"  
  
"I remember seeing her.. In a place called Midwich Elementary."  
  
Maria's eyes glistened. "Oh! That place! Well, it looks as if you only have the map of most of South Vale. I think I have a map of.. Ah, here it is."  
  
Maria pulled a map of Old Silent Hill out from between her breasts and handed it to Harry. "There you go, Harry. I'll look around her and see if I have found her. Good luck!"  
  
Harry smiled. "You too."  
  
Maria walked out the front exit. Harry figured he would look around some more before he left. He found a few boxes of bullets and a backpack laying on the bar table. "What are bullets doing laying on a table?!" Harry asked. He put on the backpack and then found some empty pistol cartridges laying around. "I think I know how to use these. I saw it in a movie once."  
  
He put some bullets into the cartridge and stuffed it into his pistol. He tested it on the wall. He figured in a place like this, who would care? BLAM. It startled Harry. "W--... Well. That worked!"  
  
He put the bullets from the boxes into cartridges until there were no more bullets left and he put the cartridges into his newly found backpack. He then headed outside and turned left.. The road was blocked off by an enormous blue barrier! "What the.."  
  
He walked around. The only location to go to now.. "Perhaps there is a way out in Brookhaven hospital." Said Harry. He went past Heaven's Night and to the front enterance of Brookhaven Hospital. He looked at the logo, and then proceeded inside and closed the door. Pitch black as usual. He turned on his flashlight once more and looked around. A very desolate place. There was a map to his left which he picked up and looked at. "Okay.. Three floors.. One is closed off for renovation. Hmm. Well, I don't think whoever was working on this place will be finished anytime soon. Another back enterance.. Right here."  
  
A strange groaning could be heard with a few low pitched banging and scratching of.. Of something. This was a little bit unnverving to Harry, obviously. He walked to the stairs as all the doors were locked or jammed on the first floor and there was an alternate route to the back exit on the second floor. He walked up the stairs and as he did, sirens rang outside the building and the walls and floors slowly transitioned into rusted materials, some of which looked like they had been underwater for the past century. Sheets of plastic appeared on the walls. He looked up the stairs going to the third floor, but the walls and ceiling had caved in there.  
  
He opened the door to the second floor slowly. When he opened it, something came running at him in slow motion...  
  
"Mommy..." sighed Harry as he closed his eyes. He opened his arms to give her a big hug, but she disappeared. He waited for the hug that never came. He opened his eyes. He looked around for her, but the strange apparition was nowhere to be found. He looked down at his feet and saw an object laying where the apparition disappeared. He picked it up. "What's this? What's this triangle?"  
  
The circular object was that of a marked triangle, imprisioned by two circles on the outside. Harry looked around for signs of people. Nothing. He walked forward and bumped into a strange feeling creature. It screamed in a strange, tinny, female voice. It was lugging a large metal pipe and turned around heading straight for Harry. Harry didn't have any time to see what it was, so he shot at it. It grunted, and ran again. He shot it 4 more times and it fell down and started to go into convulsions. Harry put the barrel to its head. It was getting easier to kill these things. He felt littler and littler remorse. These could be things that took his mommy, and it certainly was one of the kinds of things that James saw. He pulled the trigger and it stopped moving around as the sixth bullet entered its brain. But what was strange as Harry took a closer look and turned it around.. The face of a human. He stepped back in shock. "What have I done!?"  
  
He then looked at it closer. Its skin had rotted into a nasty greyish color and it looked very deformed in the face. "No, this isn't a person. It is another monster..." He said, but then second thought himself. " But.. What if.. They really are people?"  
  
He shook off the idea. There was no way they could be real people. But then again, in a place like this.. Harry stepped over the corpse and turned to his right, then to his left and opened a door. As he stepped through, he encountered another female monster. Harry had noticed it had the shape of a nurse. He fired at its head and it went down and twitched. He shot again and it died. He looked at the map. Marked on the map was an X. M3 was the room. Harry ran to the room as fast as possible, dodging another nurse monster. He opened the door and stepped inside panting. Something wasn't right.. There was -- "Light! There's light in this room! This is a normal room! A safe haven! No rust, no nothing.."  
  
Harry sat down on a clean white chair nearby and held his head. Harry had a splitting headache. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered where Cheryl could be and how this room could be so different from the other ones. Suddenly, he noticed a little bit of rust in the corner of the room. It started to spread across the tiled floor, the walls, the ceiling and the doors. The room was becoming like all the others. The rust started to move towards Harry and Harry cowered on the white chair. After a few minutes, he uncovered his face. The room was now like all the rest of the hospital -- except for the chair. It was still white. It in fact was glowing with a white bright light. "Did I just.. Save that chair from becoming like the rest of the hospital?" Harry asked himself. He shook off the idea as rediculous and moved towards the now rusted door. He put his hand on the door knob and twisted. It wouldn't move. "Come on!" He said. He pulled on it and pulled on it and it wouldn't budge. The walls, floor and ceiling started to move towards the center of the room like a trash compactor. Harry would soon be crushed into oblivion. He pulled out his gun and shot the door knob. It became a little looser. He shot it again and again. Nothing. After that first shot, it became stiff again. Harry looked quickly qround the room for a sign of something to get out with. He looked under the glowing white chair.. An oil can! He remembered rusty handles and hinges need oiling, so he started to oil the handle. He tried to oil the hinges, but he was too short! He pulled over the chair and stood on it and oiled the hinges. He twisted the nob and pulled and the door came straight open and knocked Harry on the head. Harry dove out of the room just in time to avoid being crushed.  
  
He panted outside the room. He had just narrowly escaped Death itself. He felt sorry for the chair. Even though it was just an inatimate object, he felt as if him being on the chair saved it from turning into whatever kind of rusty, rotting substance this hospital was decaying into and he couldn't save it from the crushing room. Something gleamed at him from the wreckage. He pulled it out... A key! A key to.. The elevator! The elevator was locked on both floors, but the key said "Second Floor Elevator Key", so he ran on over to the elevator and unlocked it. It swung open. It was pure white just like the crushing room so he turned off his chest flashlight. He found 5 white buttons buttons on the panel that had black numbers and letters on them. Going upwards: BF, 1, 2, 3(although it wouldn't work.) and RF. A piece of paper taped to the area next to the 3rd floor button said, "Closed for reconstruction. 3rd Floor button deactivated for elevator use, stairwell closed off. Only authorized personel have the key to the elevator control room on the roof. For key use, see Dr. Sinclair in the basement. -CoNstruct Construction Company Employee"  
  
Harry scratched his chin and then pressed the BF button. The elevator waited for a second, then clanked around and went downwards. Harry reloaded his gun just in case there were any more nurses in the basement. The clean elevator. stopped with a squsih and a clatter of metal. The door opened up and someone screamed and fell over. Harry turned on his flashlight and looked at the person on the floor. "Maria? What are you doing here?"  
  
Maria smiled and stood up, brushing the dust off herself, then grabbing her wet skirt and waving it around. The floor was flooded with water. "Looking for your mother. I didn't expect you here in the basement! Any reason you're here?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've come down to see Dr. Sinclair... If he hasn't been killed by a creature." Maria nodded. "Harry, you look like you have got yourself pretty well in hand, espescially for a kid your age. I really don't have anything to defend my lonely self with, so I'd be happy to go with you."  
  
Harry smiled. "Sure, I'd be happy to have someone to be with... Espescialy with all these.. Creatures around. These nurses.."  
  
Maria nodded. "Well, let's go!" She said, happy to find someone to defend her. She had a few scratches on her legs from something...  
  
Harry looked around and saw a faint trail of blood on the ground. It lead to the electrical room. He opened the door to the electrical room.. And inside was Dr. Sinclair's black, decayed corpse. Maria coughed hard a few time, sounding like she was hacking up a lung. Harry wasn't sure it was disgust or if she was just sick. He checked his body and found the Elevator Control Room key. Suddenly, the hand of the corpse reached out and grabbed him by the throat. "Harry!" shouted Maria. She looked around to for something to bash the corpse of the doctor with. Nothing was around. Harry pulled out his pistol and put it against the doctor's head and pulled the trigger. His head went back and he let go of Harry for a second who backed up. The doctor had an oversized scalpel in his hand and when he regained composure he swung at Harry's head. Harry moved out of the way as the doctor slowly got up. Harry pulled the trigger a few more times and the doctor when down and squirmed around in pain on the floor, clutching his head and screaming like a million fingernails against a rusty chalkboard. Harry kick him in the head and he died. Suddenly from behind Maria, another demon doctor grabbed her. "HARRY! HELP!"  
  
Harry tried to aim at the doctor, but it was using Maria as a human shield as it backed up. The doctor twitched its head around a little and Harry saw a glimpse of something strange on the doctor's back. "HARRRRRYYYYYY!" Maria screamed helplessly as she reached out for him. The apparently dead Dr. Sinclair reached out before Harry could grab Maria's hands. Harry shot the doctor in the head a few more times and got out of his grasp once more. It was too late. The doctor went out of the electrical room with Maria and closed the door.  
  
Harry rushed to open the door and looked outside. The demon and Maria were gone. Harry couldn't believe he had dragged Maria into this. (Now they're probably doing horrible things to her.) He thought as he hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Maria. There was nothing I could do."  
  
He grasped the key in his hands and went to the elevator and pressed the RF button. The elevator had since been overtaken by rust and discoloration. 


	4. Silent Hill Deja Vu: Not Tomorrow

Not Tomorrow  
  
------------  
  
He dozed off. The elevator had been going upwards for what seemed like forever. It was still going upwards..  
  
-----------------  
  
"Feet..? ..Another person! Help me! Please help me!" He screamed. He looked upwards at the person. It was some kind of hooded figure. Harry tried to figure out what it was. "Please help me! Get me off these---" Just then he noticed the spikes no longer existed. He got up and saw a few more of the hooded figures.. "There must be about 5 of you here. What's your name--" He looked above its head and saw many, many more hooded figures. "No.. Not five.. Fifty.. No.. More than a hundred.. Thousands! Where did you all come from? This must be the place.. I don't know for sure, though."  
  
The hooded figures started to chant and they cleared a space for him to walk. The sight in the horizon horrified him.. Huge, skyscraper sized cylinders working away far off into the distance. Huge wheels and fans into the sky spinning and spinning. "This is the place. I know it must be."  
  
The hooded figures disappeared. He noticed their chanting was high pitched.. "These must be boys." he said to himself. They kneeled to the strange metal grating flooring which also had fans spinning underneath it. Strangely, as weird and horrifying the sight below him, he feared it not. He walked down the path which was now set by large, towering walls. A glowing door was at the end of the path. He ran and ran and ran and ran..  
  
-----------------------  
  
..And woke up. Something had rattled. It was the elevator. He looked at the floor displayer on the wall of the elevator. His sight must've been deceiving him. It said "99F". "The 99th floor!? What's wrong with this elevator?! There isn't a 99th floor!" He thought to himself aloud. The rusty, dirty elevator doors opened up and he stepped outside them. The room started to rattle, especially under his feet. It was like an earthquake. It stopped shortly afterwards. He looked around. Endless hallways left and right to him. One door ahead. He figured if he tried trekking down one side of the hallway, he would find nothing and become confused about where he was. Perhaps if he tried to get back, there would be no exit. Stuck in an endless hallway forever. He opened the door in front of him. Something was growling... Something that looked like a very tall person.. Except it had a huge hammer for a neck and head, bloody, pumping veins coming out of the big hammer head connecting to its right arm -- which was made out of some kind of double pointed rusted metal, like the back of a hammer -- and its left arm was some huge metal block used for pounding. Harry noticed that it looked like it was feasting upon.. Upon.. A pile of corpses. Blood and bones were flying left and right. It made horrible, disgusting slurping noises and it banged its hammer shaped head against the walls. Suddenly, it stopped "eating", or whatever it was doing, and looked towards Harry. It gurgled grotesquely and then resumed gorging upon the faceless, burned, deformed, naked dead people. When it was finished, it looked to its left at something. It moved out of the way and next to it was something very strange. It looked like a small butcher. Child-sized, but wearing a huge pyramid-shaped helmet that reached up to the top of the massive hammer creature. It snatched a long looking knife from the ground, then adjusted its rusted helmet with its free hand. The knife was about as long as your arm. It moaned and start marching over towards Harry. Harry noticed that the hammer creature had finished gorging again and another pyramid child with another long knife had been formed.   
  
It was creating these things out of the pile of corpses! Harry coughed hard and covered his mouth in disgust after absorbing the incident. Something cut his left leg and he went down to the dark ground as he screamed and clutched his injured, bleeding flesh. He looked up at the pyramid children. Another was about to strike. He kicked that one into the twitching hammer creature. 2 more pyramid children formed. Harry stood up painfully and hobbled over to the exit and was ready to enter the elevator. He pressed the button. It didn't come up. The group of pyramid children opened the door he came out of and swung back their blood-stained knives. He got out of the way and started to hobble down the endless hallway as the pyramid children started to chase him. The pain in his leg got worse and worse as he started to lose more and more blood. He hobbled slower. The pyramid children were beginning to gain on him as he hobbled. He prayed inside his head for a door to appear. One did and he sighed. He hobbled to it, opened the door and shut it. A split second after he did, he could hear metal scraping on the door. There were 3 locks on the door. He locked them all and then slid down to the floor.   
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. It growled. He opened his eyes fast and saw the hammer creature shaking its head violently fast. Who knows how many other pyramid children he had spawned, but it didn't matter to Harry. It ran at him at full strength and he dove out of the way, further hurting his leg. He started to feel very tired as the cut had gotten very big and blood began to pour out of the wound. He was not about to become another corpse, another resource to build a disgusting pyramid child with. He pulled out his pistol. What else could he have done? He got back up and aimed at the creature. Before he could fire, the ground beneath the mammoth horror collapsed and it fell into the oblivion below. He looked slowly down the hole and saw that it was gone. Just pitch blackness. It was right in front of the locked door. He unlocked all 3 locks and opened the door. He was expecting the furious orphans to run blindly into the hole, yet none came. He jumped over the hole and into the hallway, although quite painfully. He grimaced and looked around. They were gone. This made him feel very uncomfortable. "Where are they?" he said almost dreamily. The excruciating wound that the first pyramid monstrosity created had leaked a lot of blood and had made him very lightheaded from the blood loss. He ripped off a part of his pants and wrapped it tightly around the wound. The blood had stopped for now. The elevator had dinged and opened. It was white! Not rusted! This sight was extremely relieving for Harry. Something clean. But it was rusted not too long ago. Perhaps a half an hour? He was sure that was about how long he has been up here. He stepped inside and the doors closed. They opened a second after they closed. The roof was outside. The strange loss of direction and reality had given Harry a headache. He stepped outside and noticed it had begun to rain. He pulled out his key and stuck it into the keyhole on the doorknob of the door leading to the elevator control room. He opened it up...  
  
He gasped and after awhile, slowly walked forward. Maria was strung up dead on barbed wire against a chain link fence, her face flooded by her last emotions of pain and agony. What news he would have to tell James if Harry would ever run across him again. He slowly and carefully untwisted the barbed wire off her wrists and her dead body fell to the floor. He frowned and a tear swelled up in his right eye. He had barely known her, but she seemed like a very nice person. She probably was. He set her body down on the floor. Strangely, he found a sheet nearby. He grabbed it off the chair it was draped over and put it on Maria. "Rest in peace. I'm so sorry that I.. Couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry, Maria.." He pulled on a switch nearby that had a panel under it saying "3rd floor activation on elevator". He could hear a bleep from the mechanism and suddenly sirens blasted loudly in the sky. Wailing in and out, then fading. He stepped out the door. He was ready to leave. He couldn't bare this place any longer. He wanted to leave Silent Hill. He wanted to go somewhere else. To go home. To be with Cheryl. But Cheryl wasn't here.. Just a dead Maria. The elevator bleeped and opened he stepped inside. Still clear. He hit the 3rd floor button. It was slower than usual, but it was fine either way. On the way down, the lights flickered on and off.. Then they died out completely. Harry breathed a little harder, then remembered his flashlight. He had subconsciously turned it off when he got to the roof. He remembered there was a light coming from somewhere, but there being no source of it. He turned his torch back on. He screamed a little when he saw what was revealed. The white walls had been replaced by rusted fencing and the floor and ceiling replaced by nasty metal grating. He could see humanoid forms scurrying around below in the shaft like cockroaches. He pointed downwards and they crawled down the shaft quickly. They seemed weak, fragile, scared by the light. Finally the elevator stopped at the 3rd floor and the doors opened. The floor was just like it was in the elevator.. Metal grating.. The walls replaced by some type of boiling, rotting skin. It produced a horrible smell. Bile and mucus was spilling forth from a nearby hole in the wall. Harry puked all over the floor from the smell, feel and sight of the place. This was worse than when he woke up on the table where he saw Cheryl. This was worse than Midwich Elementary.  
  
"Is this Hell?" he said weakly after vomiting up the remains of his last meal. He saw someone.. Someone who looked vaguely familiar.. She had blonde hair... He recognized the face! At least, he thought he did. She looked incredibly stressed out and scared, just like him. She was wearing a white vest with a green miniskirt, wristbands and a watch on her left wrist. "What the hell was that? What the hell was in that storage room?" She seemed to say. Her words echoed distantly. She then disappeared. Harry figured the next room to enter would be the storage room. Perhaps something was hinting at where he should go next. He looked at his map. The storage room was on the 1st floor! He tried the elevator.. Broken! The stairs went down to the 2nd floor, but were caved in there! Harry thought again like had so many times before, "I want my mommy.." 


	5. Silent Hill Deja Vu: Worrying About Her

Worrying about her..  
  
Harry felt tired, weak..It could have been that he had been running around in hell for who knows how long. It could have been that his wound from before unleashed much furious blood. Maybe Cheryl was in a better place. A place full of happiness. Perhaps she had forgotten, perhaps in eternal bliss of some kind.. A better place for Cheryl. That was what he wanted. He knew then that what he wanted wasn't for him to be happy with her, but for her to be happy. But maybe, just maybe, happiness for her means being together with Harry. He wondered that as he trotted through the stomach acid and bile laying on the plastic sheets which had just a foot behind him begun to cover the metal grating. He wondered if that really was what Cheryl would want. Would need. Just to be with Harry again. Harry was the last thing in Cheryl's life. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to find her. To make her happy. Suddenly, something came flashing through his subconscious like a freight train. "We were put here on this earth to feel joy."  
  
It wasn't his mother's voice. It sounded young. He wondered where it could've possibly come from. Some other person... Maybe an illusion. He had been awake for quite some time. The combination of blood loss and weariness was getting to him. He could barely tell if he was dreaming or awake. "Maybe.. Maybe my unconscious body is still in the jeep. Mommy is looking over me in a hospital, waiting for me to wake up. This could all be some sort of dream. I want to wake up, but --- But I can't and I wish I knew why. I want to see her again... There I go, talking to myself... She is still waiting.. No, it's too real to be a dream! It has gotta be real! .. Ever hear of something like this in real life? Maybe everything with Nen... That was a dream too! Yes, all a dream... No! I have to find my mommy. I can't lay down in this.. Disgusting vomit, expecting to wake up from my nightmare. I can't just hope it's a dream. If it isn't, then.. Mommy is still waiting for me. So lost... So sad.... NO! It's a dream! This can't be real! It can't be! Wake up, Harry! Wake up! Please wake up!" --- Harry tried to open his eyes in his bed, or in the jeep, but he just kept blinking profusely in the damned hallway. "So alone.. Me and Mommy.. So very alone... I want so see her again.. I know she wants to see me too.."  
  
He hadn't noticed where he was, but soon did when he ran smack dab into a door. He looked around. The surroundings looked very, very familiar. "This area --- it's part of the first floor! But how did I get down here?" The door in front of him was the storage room. He opened the door and closed it. He walked forward towards a big mirror. He stared at it for a moment. Something was missing.. "I'm not in it. Where's my reflection?" Harry asked himself in a dreamy voice. He was more tired that he could possibly ever believe possible. It seemed there was something waiting, as if the mirror was some kind of mirror universe. He stepped towards it and put his hand out towards it. The mirror's surroundings began to change. Streams of blood slivered across the ground, walls, and a nearby sink like snakes. They disappeared into it. Suddenly, the blood came out of the sink Harry was next to! He began to panic and ran towards the door. Locked! The worm-like slivers of blood began to multiply and came towards him! He breathed hard. He could feel a rapid thumping in his fingertips. He could hear something in his head, like a thousand soldiers marching in unison. He ran towards the mirror and dove into it. At least, he thought he did. Instead, he went right through it. His arms were covering his head as his face was against the ground. He expected a face full of blood, bile and mucus. Instead, what he got was concrete. He slowly got up and uncovered his face. He looked around him. Everything was back to normal, or at least, before the blood spread. There was concrete on the floor. He hadn't really noticed until now. Could've what just happened a moment ago have been a hallucination? It was possible. He saw someone in the mirror this time, but it still wasn't his reflection. It was the same woman who looked just like his mother, except with blonde hair, a white vest and a green miniskirt. The same woman he had seen running through the hallway. He put out his hand to touch the mirror. He touched the cold glass and the woman put up her hand to touch his "reflection". As soon as her hand reached the mirror, all the rust and decay started to become swept away like some kind of bathtub cleaner onto a dirty bathtub. Just washed away to reveal happy surroundings, or at least as much as they could. The woman in the mirror smiled and then faded away. As soon as she did, his real reflection appeared for the first time. He sighed sadly. He could feel warmth on the spot where their hands met. It was so soothing. He felt as if that person was his mother.. She looked just like her, although a bit younger and with blonde hair. He walked out of the storage room and into the abandoned hospital's hallways. No more rust. He smiled and then walked out of the hospital. He sighed once more. Cold snow sprinkled the quiet town like salt on french fries. They evaporated just as soon as they hit the ground. Harry looked back at the hospital and he sighed again, this time for Maria. "Goodbye." He said. He walked down the street in a sort of daze until he finally collapsed on the road.  
  
---------  
  
A brilliant flash of color. It was so amazingly beautiful. Harry cried in it's brilliance. Children laughed and played in the warm rainbow, but one stood out from the rest. He looked worried. Harry stopped crying and looked at the child. The boy walked off and the scenery changed. Another flash of magnificent color. The boy stood in front of a massive machine. A huge.. Something.. Coming out. The boy raised his arms to the ethereal figure...  
  
---------  
  
Harry woke up and looked around. He was on something very comfy.. At least, comfier than metal grating covered by bile stained plastic sheets. He looked over to the side and saw someone.. Someone.. In green jacket! "James! James! Is that you?" "Yes, it's me. Rest, Harry. Rest."  
  
Harry blinked. "James, where have you been?" -- James looked grieved by something. "It doesn't matter." He said. Harry frowned. "I have something to tell you James.. I met Maria. She's dead, James. Oh, I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do." Harry said sadly. James' eyes widened. "You SAW Maria? How is that possible? It can't be, can it? I mean, she's not actually real." Said James in astonishment as he rubbed his chin with the index finger and thumb on his right hand. Harry's eyebrows went up. "What do you mean not real? She was right there with me! What are you talking about James?" Said Harry confused. "Harry," said James, "Harry, Maria is not real. She is nothing more than a figment of my imagination. A monster manifested out of my own guilt. I figured that out awhile back.. Something to punish me for my sins. That's why Pyramid Head killed her."  
  
"Pyramid Head? You mean those small children with the pyramid helmets?" Asked Harry. "What? Small.. Children?" Said James gapingly. Harry nodded. "Yeah. They were being created by some kind of.. Hammer monster." Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck. "But... A hammer monster? I've never seen that before." remarked James as he sipped some kind of drink. It made Harry quite thirsty. "What's that, James?" Asked Harry, trying to hide his thirst. "This is soda. It's amazing. It hasn't gone bad or anything. Remarkable." Said James as he took another sip. "And this is the place we were at before. Cafe 5to2. A quaint little cafe. Nobody's here, so I thought I could take advantage of it. Lots of good snacks and drinks here."  
  
Harry nodded. "James, how did you find me? Why am I here? Shouldn't I be on Nathan Avenue?" He asked. James shook his head. "I found you just laying on the road. Fortunately for you, I had just finished fighting off that pyramid creature."  
  
Harry nodded, looked out the window into the snow and the fog for a moment, then looked back at James and remembered something. "James, have you... Have you seen my mother?" Asked Harry. James thought for a moment, then his eyes widened again. "Yes! Yes I have seen your mother! She was running down the street near Brookhaven. That's where I found you! I wonder why she was there and why she didn't see you.. I tried to get her attention, but she was way too fast and faded off into the fog." He said. After a pause, he asked, "Is your mother some sort of amazing olympic athlete or something?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. At least --- Not that I know of, no." He said. James pondered something. BOOM! The cafe rattled and James hopped up from where he was sitting and looked around nervously. Harry looked around nervously as well. "What was that?" Asked Harry quickly. James mouthed to him while looking off into the distance of the kitchen, "I don't know". James produced a shotgun from his jacket and he cocked it. Harry wondered how someone could hide something that big without it being noticed. James went behind the cafe table and into the kitchen. Harry listened carefully, then heard a scream. Harry grabbed onto his coat in fright and curdled up onto the booth he had woken up upon. A few long moments later, a slew of growls and some kind of munching sound was heard. Then something made out of wood crashed... Harry waited a few more minutes before he got up out of his booth. When he did, he shakily moved towards the table and pushed open the panel. He stumbled towards the kitchen and looked down at the body on the ground. What was once a few minutes ago a living, breathing person was now a corpse with a blood stained jacket grasping onto a shotgun. James' face and stomach had been eaten into and huge claw marks were all over him. The sight scared Harry and he gasped in horror. "N-n-n-now you're dead t-t-too... There's n-n-no one left in this town.. It's just me. I'm sorry, James. Maybe you're in a better place now...."  
  
Harry sighed again. The only person left to help him find Cheryl was now dead. Harry grabbed James' bloody shotgun. "Don't think that.. You'll be needing it now. I guess that this is goodbye, James. Thank you so much for trying to help me." Said Harry. He walked out of the cafe and into the cold snow. Harry shivered and then look into the fog longingly, hoping that just maybe Cheryl would come running out of it towards him and they would embrace. That moment didn't come. A few tears trickled down Harry's face. Off into the distance, Harry could hear bells ringing. Church bells. He ran towards the source of the sound, down many streets. He arrived at the church and opened the doors. There were lit candles across the walls and stain-glass windows which were very soothing to his eyes. The bells stopped and Harry plopped himself onto a wooden bench waiting for someone to appear. After a few moments, he felt a sharp pain on the top of his head. The cause of the pain dropped onto the floor and spun around like a top for a moment before ceasing its movement. Harry looked at it for a moment and then picked it up. It was triangle shaped with some creases in it. It looked like a Rubik's cube, or rather, pyramid, except without the colors. It was made out of old wood. Harry stared at it strangely. "I wonder what this thing is. Strange little thing. Hmm. I like it, though. I think I'll keep it." He said. He pocketed it away into his jacket and then stood up. He then noticed a piece of paper was under where the pyramid had landed. It said, "Silent Hill Zoo -= The greatest spectacles in Silent Hill await your keen eyes! Watch the ferocious tiger, or laugh at the circus! All yours to enjoy at the Silent Hill Zoo! =-". Harry raised hiss left eyebrow. "So that's where she is. She's at the zoo!"  
  
He pulled out his map of Silent Hill and Old Silent Hill. The zoo was nowhere to be found.. He looked at the piece of paper again. Something was scribbled onto it in red ink. " -= Head over to the bridge on Toluca Lake. Head to the right midway on it to Estes University. Silent Hill Zoo is east of the resort area and the path to the resort area has imploded. I haven't ventured to Estes University. I don't have the time right now. I have to make it to..." Then it was cut off. Harry looked on his map. There was a bridge on Toluca Lake which he could get onto to goto Estes University. That was his next target. How else would he make it to the zoo? He put the map back and left Balkan Church. He headed straight for the bridge. He didn't know what layed ahead, but he knew that he would be strong enough to conquer whatever obstacle it might throw at him. 


	6. Silent Hill Deja Vu Patience is a Virtue

P A T I E N C E is a V I R T U E.  
  
Harry-- / ] ] / \/ \//\/\\\\\\\----/\\\\\\ kkrrrtt /\\/ \ \  
  
H---- --Harry ---ormous ---ding --Tes Universi-si-si-si --- / / / / //asasdasda...  
  
How much had he told you all listening to me? That much? All the way up past when James was killed, correct? Well, that certainly was an... Interesting point for me. Good ol' James. Me and him.. Friends, somewhat. Then he had to die. I could've stopped it. I could've made it stop right there, but I was so ignorant at the time... Oh I'm sorry, I'm rambling. But how much harm does a little bit of rambling do.. Oh, not that much I suppose. Now, where was he? Yes yes, of course. I just said it, didn't I? Well, anyway, it seems he has fallen asleep. Wake up! Yes, I interrupted you, I'm sorry. Of course you can continue! Go on! What, you're sleepy? Well, this isn't exactly the time for lightheadedness, is it? Yes, but back then I DID have a reason for being lightheaded. Walking around in a hellish hospital, walking through vomit and stomach acid can do that to a person, you know. I'd love to see YOU walk through it. Aren't we getting a little off subject, though? Yes, we are, aren't we? Back to the story, then? What, you want ME to tell the story? I'm not going to talk about myself and my surroundings in third person. That just wouldn't seem right. What? Shut up. Just tell the story, p l e a s e. Okay, fine go get a drink. Don't take too long here! These people probably can't take much more of this long intermission!   
  
Yes, he is quite a strange person, isn't he? One minute he's getting into telling the story, the next he just collapses into a drowsy state. Hurry up! The people here are falling asleep! See? *stares at some people staring at their screens blankly, others blinking slowly.* See? I told you! Getting tired aren't you? Well, that's.. No, I'm talking to her, not to you! Yes, the girl with the blonde hair. Yes, I'm talking to you. Don't looked so shocked. It's not the first time I have talked to a viewer. Damn man, Look at how tired she is! Look! GET OVER HERE! Look! Everyone is falling asleep now! Don't you care about our reader's health? I know you don't.. Well if you do, GET OVER HERE! Finish your sprite and get over here. There, that's better. What? What are you doing now? You're GETTING THE DIRT OUT FROM BENEATH YOUR FINGERNAILS? You're unbelievable! Look at how bored our viewers are getting. I think they're about to switch to another story here in a second. I think some of them actually liked the story you were telling. No, I'm not going to tell my story in third OR first person narrative. I'm just.. Not that good. Oh, will you please JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY? Thank you. Sorry for the wait folks.  
  
Jerk.  
  
------------  
  
After walking a considerable distance from Cafe 5to2, Harry was standing in front of the four floor high Estes University. He wiped his brow and continued on, hoping that he wouldn't stay long. He could've sworn he heard sirens off in the distance. "Does that mean.. That the world is changing again?" Harry asked himself. He rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I'm going insane. Maybe this all some psychotic vision. I don't know.. I just really, really hope this'll be a short stay. Probably not, knowing this place."  
  
He walked forwards towards the steps leading up to the entrance and walked through the double doors. When he entered, he could not believe what he was seeing... Fire was everywhere on the ground. The walls were made of pink flesh with strange circular pumps every 3 or 4 feet along them. On the ceiling were rotted, black male and female corpses covered in shiny cellophane, raping one another. Harry coughed. Low pitched moans could be heard every 7 or 8 seconds. This was truly the most disgusting thing Harry had ever seen. The fire was making some of the flesh off of the corpses melt off and hit the ground like wax off a candle. However, there was no heat coming from the fire. He walked straight on through it. No burns, nothing. However, some of the sizzling black flesh hit his shoulder and he screamed in pain. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and rubbed off the strange flesh. It wobbled around like jelly on his shoulder and then completely burned to a cinder when it hit the fire. He saw through the fire that it there were corridors to his left and right, and a chapel of some kind in front of him. He looked around, avoiding the dropping flesh from the "ceiling. He found a map on a pedestal that proclaimed "ESTES UNIVERSITY MAP". Pictures of students laughing and smiling were on the walls.. At least, they used to be. Now they were demented, deformed humanoid creatures. The pictures randomly bled and they sometimes jerked or shuddered like they were alive. There was a mouth moving around on one of the pictures. Harry had a few dry heaves and then found a room not completely changed. It had gone halfway between. He could see a naked corpse scurry across the ceiling every one or two minutes, but other than that everything was.. Normal. There was no fire in this room, so Harry had to turn on his flashlight. He was amazed the flashlight had lasted this long without the batteries losing all their energy. Harry sat down on a couch and looked at the map for a back exit or something. Just hallway upon hallway with no back exit in site. How would he get out of the place? He had then just realized something about Brookhaven.. There was no way to get to the back exit there. Perhaps even if there was one here, he wouldn't be able to get to it. The sirens wailed again and the "ceiling" was replaced by a normal ceiling. It was now completely motionless. He walked outside. It was if it was in the middle of the night and all the lights were turned off. At least it wasn't some stomach churning alternate world. Harry pondered the meaning of the last one. He heard someone panting down the hallway. He turned his flashlight down there and saw someone running at him. He fumbled for his pistol, but it was too late. The person tackled him and screamed in fear. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO no no no no!" He screamed. "PLEASE NO! SPARE ME!"  
  
Harry pushed the scared person off of him. "What is your problem?" Harry said loudly. The person was crouched down on the floor, arms covering his head. The person was a boy, perhaps a couple years older than Harry. Harry had grabbed his pistol and aimed it at the boy. "What do you want?" Harry asked. The boy calmed down a bit. "Look..I.. I was just looking for Amy Miller.. I can see you're not her.. Never mind. She's just someone who doesn't matter anymore. I heard she had arrived and I.. I was going to talk to her. Then I found out she had arrived about 8, maybe 9 years ago. Much too late. I'm glad I found you.. I .. I had run into.. A.. Hammer thing.. It was going to kill me.. Please, you've gotta help me!" He said. Harry put away his pistol and put his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Listen, calm down, okay? Just calm down. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be alright." Harry said, trying to calm the boy down even further. "What's your name?" Harry asked. The boy sniffled and then said, "Greg. Greg Lukeson. I.. I.. I'm so scared. I was coming home from school.. That was about.. I don't know.. 10.. 10 days ago? Listen, those little pyramid helmet things.. They're right behind us! They're probably in the hallway right now! Oh my God!! I KNOW THEY WANT MY BLOOD! MY BLOOD! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME DON'T LET THEM HURT ME DON'T LET THEM KILL ME!" He said as he slowly but surely rose in hysteria once more. Harry pinched his neck. "CALM DOWN! HAVING A HEART ATTACK IS NOT GOING TO HELP US!" He screamed. About 5 metal noises came from down the hall. "I'm Harold Mason, but you can just call me Harry. Listen, you were right. They are behind us. Quick, into this room." He said as he grabbed Greg. He pulled him into the room and they hid behind a couch. Harry and Greg could hear the knives scraping across the floor outside and then disappearing. Greg let loose a big breath and put his hands on his face. "I.. I must be going insane. What's going on in this place, Harry? All I know is that I've been running from that hammer thing and its little.. Pyramid children for days on end. To put it.. L.. Lightly, I'm really stressed out and really tired." Said Greg. "Why are you here?" He then proceeded to ask Harry. Harry let loose a long, but quieter breath than Greg. "I'm looking for my mother." He said.   
  
Just as he said "my mother", there was a crash inside the room. Something emerged from the couch. Harry and Greg stood up quickly. "HOLY JESUS! WHAT IS THAT?!" screamed Greg. Harry pulled out his shotgun. A really weird veiny looking thing had finished climbing out of the couch. Its arms were made out of bones.. Almost rusty bones, even though they weren't metal. Its arms were just like that of a human's, save for the long, claw-like fingers. Its wore a kind of jumpsuit. Its feet were black and had no toes. Its head was like an airbag, but it was made out of orangish flesh with green and red veins flowing over it. A big mouth with huge teeth protruded from it. It growled and snarled. It was the creature that killed James! It walked around the couch and came for the two boys. Harry cocked his shotgun and pulled the trigger, unleashing a fury of pellets into the fleshy airbag. It deflated a little bit, slowing down the monster for a second, then it continued waling. Harry cocked his shotgun again and once more pulled the trigger, unleashing another fury of pellets into its head. It deflated more-so than last time it was shot. It gurgled then made a sound like that of air rushing through a tube. The veins pumped harder on the rushing flesh and finally the airbag creature let loose a deafening roar and came straight for Harry and Greg. Harry kicked it in the chest. It fell over onto the ground. Harry kneeled down on the floor and then put his gun inside its mouth and pulled the trigger, blowing the back of its flesh bag head all over the floor and walls. It gurgled disgustingly one last time, then died.  
  
"What.. What the hell was that?" Said Greg as Harry wiped the sweat of his own face. Harry stood up and put his shotgun away. "I have no idea, but I think it's what killed James." Said Harry. Greg raised his eyebrows. "Who's James?" Asked Greg. "He's was a man I met who had been helping me find my mother. He said he saw her once, but she ignored his yells and ran really fast into the fog." Explained Harry. "So," continued Harry, "Do you think you'll ever get back home?" He asked. Greg shook his head. "I don't think so. My little sister, about your age, was with me too, but..." Then he broke down crying. "What? What happened to her? Did she....?" Asked Harry. Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't.. I don't know.. I saw that hammer creature knock her over and then carry her away.. I don't know what.. What it's doing to her now.." He whimpered as tears streamed from his face. Harry put his right hand over his mouth. "That.. Hammer thing collects bodies and then hammers them up into those pyramid things. You're sister is probably just part of another pyramid ch.. I'm sorry, Greg. I really am. We can try and look for her maybe, but I'm.. Looking for my mommy-.. I don't know how I can help. I'm sorry. She's really important to me. Maybe we'll.. Find your little sister on the way? Maybe she's not just another body for that Hammer Head thing to decide what to do with? I'll help if I can..." He said. "Come on, let's get up. We need to find a way to the zoo near here. You know of any back entrances around here?" He asked. Greg stopped sobbing for a moment to think, with an uncontrollable sniffle reflex or two every few moments. "I...I think I saw one while running from those pyramid children.. I don't know. I was so panicky.." He said slowly, but sadly. "I'm sorry if I... Seem so unbearable, but whenever I think about Jennifer, I.. I just... Oh jeez.. Maybe you should just leave me here to fend for myself. You're looking for your.. Mommy and I'm looking for my little sister.. There's no way we could look for both of them at once."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, but... It's not usually such a good thing to split up. When you're in groups, you're less likely to get caught, and if you are, another person will be there to help. But, if you really are so insistent on doing that.. Well..." He said while he thought hard. Harry then pulled out his pistol and a few bullet clips and handed them to Greg. "There. A going away present. I wish you luck in finding your sister." He said. Greg nodded. "You too, Harry." Said Greg. Greg sat down on the couch and Harry left the room thinking about Greg and his sister, hoping that he will be alright and that he will find her -- Hopefully not crunched together as some left arm of a pyramid child. Harry turned to corner and went up a flight of stairs. He could've sworn he heard a gunshot or two ...   
  
He went up the stairs and down a corridor the another set of stairs and went downwards and finally found the back exit. He smiled and said, "That much closer.." and opened the door into a blizzard of rain and hail. 


	7. Silent Hill Deja Vu: For Cheryl

Harry used a nearby piece of metal to shield himself from the grueling rain and hail. Piece after piece of golf ball-sized ice bounced off the metal as Harry trudged forth towards the zoo. He stopped for a moment to take a breath and shiver, then he continued onwards. The fog had cleared a little bit, but it was still mostly covered his vision. Finally after walking a long distance, he ran smack dab into a brick wall. He looked up and something hung from the top. It looked like a broken sign. "ent Hill Zoo" it read. Harry walked around the perimeter of the brick wall... Then he figured out it wasn't just a wall, it was one huge brick that had completely crushed the entire zoo. Harry went to the opposite side of the brick towards the resort town. He finally made it and ran inside a motel to warm up a bit. He sat down on a dusty chair and covered himself up in a blanket hear found nearby. He then fell into a much needed slumber.  
  
-----------  
  
Boys... So many raising their arms.. But not what happened didn't happen like the first one... Instead of something going in, something came out.. A blast of white light.. Then blackness. Blackness for a very long time. It scared Harry, but then after what seemed like an eternity, there was a huge flash of brilliant color and an exorbitant amount of white specks came flying towards him. Harry curled up into a fetus position. Suddenly it stopped.. Harry looked behind him and saw the Earth forming. Then more darkness.. Then another blast of brilliant color. Earth forming again. Darkness. Color. Earth. Darkness. Color. Earth. Darkness color earth. Darkness color earth. darknesscolorearthdarknesscolorearthdarknesscolorearth....... The scenery changed and he could see.. -----------  
  
Harry awoke with a start on the chair and someone had grabbed his shoulders. "It's okay! It's okay! You're okay! It was just a dream!" The figure said. As Harry's eyes focused on the figure, he blinked a couple of times. It was Greg. "Greg.. What... What are doing here?" Asked Harry somewhat groggily. Greg frowned. "Looking for my sister of course. Still haven't found her. I suppose you've had the same luck." Said Greg. Harry nodded. "Haven't found either my mother or your sister. The zoo I was going to was -- Crushed by a giant brick. Really surreal looking, but I suppose in a place like this that's to be expected." Said Harry. Greg nodded, too. Harry took off the blanket that was on him and stood up. "Has it stopped raining, Greg?" Asked Harry as Greg walked to the door. "See for yourself. " Said Greg. He opened the front door. There was water on the ground, but it was not raining. The smell of stagnant water swayed strongly in the air. Harry looked around and Greg sighed. "What?" asked Harry at Greg. "I got this letter. It's for you." Responded Greg as he handed the letter to Harry. Harry laughed and said, "How would you kn--" but then he stopped. It said "Harry Mason" on the front in fancy handwriting. He opened the package(it had already been opened and resealed) and it said, "Lakeside Amusement Park. Normal path closed. Swim in Toluca Lake."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. How was he going to get there? Greg knew what he was thinking. "I've already read the letter. I've already got the equipment. I originally was going to swim there, but I think that.. You need it more than I do. Here, take this scuba gear. I found it in a store around here." Said Greg. Harry grabbed the flippers, air tank and face mask with a tube going to the air tank. Also with the equipment was a swimming flashlight. Harry looked at all the stuff. "I've never.. Really actually gone swimming like this before." Said Harry. Greg rubbed his chin. "Well, it's really easy. Just flap your feet and swim like you usually do. I've got everything set up for you. Just put it all on."  
  
They both walked over to the edge of the lake and Harry strapped on the equipment and Greg turned a valve on his air tank. "See you there!" Said Greg. For a split second, Harry wondered how Greg would get there. Then he felt a push and away he went straight into the lake. His body instinctively made him hold his breath. When he couldn't hold it any longer, he let let go and prepared to suffocate.. Then air filled his lungs. That's when his brain took over once more and he breathed the air coming from the air tank. He finally looked around at his surroundings. "Great. Instead of foggy air, I get foggy water." Said Harry as he continued to float down to the bottom of lake and turned on his water flashlight. He pulled out a water proof map of Silent Hill that he found in the face mask and looked at it. He then pulled out a compass. It was pointing east.. Harry spun around and started to swim. As he neared Lakeside Amusement Park, he saw a boat on the ground that had "itlle b r nes" on the side and also what looked like some kind of prison. He resisted to the temptation to visit it. He did view it for a minute or two before its eeriness got to him. He continued to swim and then finally reached a hole in the lake's wall. He squeezed into and pushed himself into it. He pushed and pushed, and finally made it into a room of water. The air tank was almost empty, which was quite strange. "Air tanks don't usually.." Then he looked behind him. There were two punctures in the tank! Harry swam upwards and upwards and finally saw the end of the water. He got to the top and put his head above the water just in time. The air tank had just run out. It was like a really deep pool. He crawled out and took off his gear. He pulled his shotgun out of his jacket and hoped it still worked. It did. He still had the backpack on strapped onto him. He let some water drain out of his shotgun and then reloaded it with 7 shells. His water-proof flashlight burned out, so he pulled out his regular chestlight, put it in his chest pocket and turned it on. He entered the only door in the room and stepped outside onto a metal platform. He looked around at his surroundings for a moment. A roller coaster was off in the distance. "This is it. Lakeside Amusement Park. I wish I knew why I'm here." Said Harry as he walked around. Something was off in the distance.. It got closer.. and then leaped! It was a dog like the one from the motel! Fortunately, this time he was prepared. It came around for him again and leaped. He pulled the trigger and the pellets hit the split faced dog in mid-air and sent it flying downwards. He hit the ground dead. Since the time in the motel, Harry had become resistant to guilt against his dog that died. He walked around, fighting dogs and a few other weird creatures, like one that looked like a huge torso, except where the torso ended, another one began. It spun around vertically and had long blades at the end of their heads. It also floated in midair and was very hard to get around. Finally, Harry heard music off in the distance. That off..  
  
A merry-go-round. He walked towards the music. He could see something spinning.. The horses. The lights on the ride lit up to reveal the horses, rotten and hung on huge fishing hooks. But that was nothing to what horrified him next. Cheryl was on one. There was panel nearby that said "Ride toggle" and he pressed it, stopping the ride and the music. The lights still shone. He walked up to the nightmarish horse and stared at Cheryl. "Mommy. Mommy, are you.. Okay? Hey! Hey! Wake up! No! NO! NOOO!" He screamed. Cheryl was dead. He grabbed her off the horse and put her on the ground. He laid down next to her and sobbed himself to sleep....  
  
..... ..... .....  
  
..... ..... ..... .....  
  
..... ..... .....  
  
..... .....  
  
.....  
  
...  
  
Harry woke up next to Cheryl. A part of him hoped he had hallucinated. He had not. She was still there, her eyes open and a blank face, looking upwards into the sky. He grabbed her and walked to the pool room. He didn't know how far down the pool went, but... He laid her down on the water and stared down it. "Goodbye.. Mommy." He said sadly as he watched her face go downwards until it faded into the blackness. He didn't know what to do next. He had found Cheryl.. Dead.. But none the less he found her. But what was... Suddenly, he felt something on the ground next to the pool. It was a piece of bloody paper. He looked at it. It had writing on it. He read it.  
  
"It has been awhile now. I'm slowly realizing.. Who They are. Could it be... That everything I used to be believe in.. Samael.. Lilith... All just failed copies? -Leonard Wolfe " It read. He followed the trail out of the pool room and found another piece of paper. "Yes.. It's true.. It has to be.. The rest of the cult shall not know about what I have discovered. If they do, they'll just mangle me into oblivion.."  
  
He followed the next trail to another piece of paper. "They've.. Threatened to kill me. But that does not matter now. They were just a deception by the unbelievers. All hail to our lord God." It read. There were no more trails. He looked around strangely at his surroundings. Just then, he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out... The pyramid that he got from the church. It spun around and all the pieces of it moved around independently on the frame of the object. They spun faster and faster and created a white light. Harry blacked out...  
  
----- The earth forming.. -----  
  
..And came back to consciousness. He had a splitting headache as sirens roared in his ears. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around.. Back in the hallway of the first floor in brookhaven? Near the stairwell.. He walked to the door ahead of him which should lead to the entrance.... He opened the door and found himself on the 99th floor of Brookhaven. "What the.. Where am I!?" He asked himself, almost hysterically. He just left the room he was just in and came out where he came out after fighting the hammer creature. He looked around and down the endless halls. He went back into the hallway. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed. He opened the door once more and back into the 99th floor. He went to the elevator and it opened before he touched the button. He stepped inside the elevator which was made completely out of rusted metal grating and chain link fencing. It went upwards and it stopped after about 5 or 6 seconds of moving. It rattled and the doors opened... In the third floor of Brookhaven. He ran down the hall and looked very confused. Where was he? Not in Brookhaven. Couldn't be. He went into the room straight to his right.. And ended up in a room he had never seen before. A bed.. A table with someone's picture on it. He shook his head and left the room. He rushed to another elevator that was right down the hall. The elevator doors opened to reveal the church he had just been in. His eyes widened an he stepped inside. The door behind him closed and locked itself. He ran down the isles of benches and entered a door to the left and opened it.. Into a classroom. Not one from Estes University. Looked like an elementary school. He ran past the singular, alone school table and into another room.... The merry go round?! It spun around and around.. He entered a door that was placed on one side of the merry-go-round and into a room with a pedestal in it. It had a book on it. He put his hand near the book, but his hand went through it and hit the table. There was a door to the left of the entrance. He shook his head in lightheadedness and entered the door. the room was really empty. He then went into yet another door. It was.. Another room. He was about to rush to the door across from him, when heard someone say, "Harry!"   
  
He stopped and looked around. Greg was on a chair looking very sad. He had Harry's pistol in his right hand. "Harry." he said again. Harry looked sympathetic, but he didn't know what for. "Greg, what's wrong?" Asked Harry. Greg sniffled. "Well, I found my sister." Said Greg. Harry raised his eyebrows. "But.." Harry said before lowering them again, "Shouldn't you be happy?" He said. Greg shook his head. "No." He responded. "Well, where is she?" Harry asked. Greg pointed at the floor and said, "At your feet." He said quickly. Harry looked down, gasped and took a step back. "Oh my God! Greg! Oh your poor sister Greg.."  
  
Greg's sister was laying on the ground... But her skin had rotted, there were bullet holes in her chest, and she was wearing a big pyramid helmet and a blood stained blue dress. "I KILLED HER! I killed my sister.. What have I done.. I'm so sorry, Cindy!" Cried Greg as he went down to her and weeped. "I.. I'm.. S-s-s-o.. S-s-s-sorry-y-y I sh-shot you.. I-i-it.. Was... J-j-j-just an accident.." He cried again. "But, you had no choice." Said Harry as he picked up a huge knife from the ground. "She was coming at you!" He said. Greg shook his head. "No.. I.. I was stupid.. I w-w-w.. Was playing around.. With a gun.. Oh I'm so stupid... What was I thinking.. She was there with me.. I didn't kn-kn-know.. It was... L-l-loaded.. I pulled the trigger while trying to look at it.. I... I killed her.." He cried again and again. Harry felt sorry, but it was Greg's own careless thinking. "Now," said Greg, "It's time to do.. What should've happened a long time ago.. It should've been me!" He screamed and he put the gun to his forehead. "NO!" screamed Harry, but the shot rang out in the room and Harry covered his ears as blood and brains splattered across the wall. "GREG! DAMN IT GREG!" Yelled Harry. "Now.. Now everyone I've met is dead. All of them. But I have to go on.... There's a higher meaning. A higher purpose. Rest in peace, Greg. Cindy." Said Harry as he entered the opposite door...  
  
Harry took a step forward and tumbled down some stairs. "WuuahhhHHHH!" he screamed as he tumbled around and around the spiral staircase. Finally, he stopped. His body had been bruised, but he wobbly stood up and looked around..A huge grass field. The sky was... White. No birds. No wind. Just silence. He saw a lone door standing upright and he put his hand on the knob. A warmness went into his hands and it re-energized him. He opened the door and fell over. The door closed and disappeared behind him. There were some feet right in front of him. He looked upwards at the person. It was some kind of hooded figure. Harry tried to figure out what it was. He got up and saw a few more of the hooded figures.. "There must be about 5 of you here. What's your name--" He looked above its head and saw many, many more hooded figures. "No.. Not five.. Fifty.. No.. More than a hundred.. Thousands! Where did you all come from? This must be the place.. I don't know for sure, though."  
  
The hooded figures started to chant and they cleared a space for him to walk. The sight in the horizon horrified him.. Huge, skyscraper sized cylinders working away far off into the distance. Huge wheels and fans into the sky spinning and spinning. "This is the place. I know it must be."  
  
The hooded figures disappeared. He noticed that their chanting was high pitched.. "These must be boys." he said to himself. They kneeled to the strange metal grating flooring which also had fans spinning underneath it. Strangely, as weird and horrifying the sight below him, he feared it not. He walked down the path which was now set by large, towering walls. A glowing door was at the end of the path. He ran and ran and ran and ran and then opened it. It was another room, but it was like that of an arena. There was a huge mechanism in the center. The area made him feel very small. He walked trembling towards the mechanism. A blatantly obvious red button said, "PUSH ME". Harry looked strangely at it and then laughed. "This must be a joke!" he said. However, he stopped laughing. He figured that the button may be his only way out of the place. He pressed it and the arena rumbled. A long, long sword dropped down from the sky and implanted itself into the ground which Harry was standing on. He jumped away from it, and then walked towards it. He put out his right hand and pulled it out from the ground and swung it around. It had broken jewels incrusted on the handle. Just as he got comfortable swinging it around, the arena rumbled again and three HUGE white, glowing figures climbed out of the top of the machine. One of them swung an axe at him. He dove out of the way and the axe passed him and a freezing breeze swept across him, making him shiver. He rolled out of the way when he saw the axe chopping downwards. He scrambled to his feet and looked at the 3 massive king-like monsters. He swung at the one holding the axe and it evaporated into the air. The other 2 monsters were not effected. One holding a huge spear thrust it towards Harry. He deflected it with his sword. He looked at his sword. It was MASSIVELY powerful. He felt courage swell up in side of him and then took a large swipe at the one holding the spear. It evaporated just like the axe holder, then the last one also holding a sword came down at him. Harry held out his sword and they locked blades. Harry swung off the sword and pulled back his own sword. He didn't know who killed Cheryl, but he felt that he could release his anger by killing this thing. "YAH!" he shouted as he jumped and swung at the thing, making a large cut in its chest. One then appeared on his own. The sword holder collapsed to the ground, dropping his sword. It shrunk and shrunk and shrunk.. Into Harry, except wearing a black cloak. Harry grasped his chest and he walked slowly towards his doppleganger. He swung up his sword and his clone looked up at him depressingly. "Please.. Hear us.." It said in Harry's voice. Harry stopped the sword in midair. "Why should I stop myself from plunging this sword into you? When I cut your chest.. That was some sort of spell or something wasn't it? Well, when I kill you, it won't kill me!" He said.  
  
The clone shook his head. "We ARE you. Just listen to what we have to say." It said. Harry frowned a bit, then put the sword down. "Okay. Talk." He commanded. His look-alike nodded. "Fine. You know that.. Higher purpose you asked yourself about? Well, We're about to tell you what it is, but first, let us get in a little bit of.. History." He said. Harry nodded and the thing took a breath. "Eons ago, longer than we could remember, the universe was collapsing. We were the most advanced race in existence and we had found a way of creating our universe, but we could only copy ours, which meant that the same thing would happen over and over again. We didn't really care, it didn't matter, at least that was what we thought. We thought the copies would stay 100 percent true.. But they didn't. They have been degrading. The original universe used to be a.." Just then he was interrupted by Harry. "What? What do you mean copy? Original universe?" He asked. It put its hand up. "Hang on, we'll get to that. So, we created the beings of the universe, including man kind, which was what our race evolved out of. A few of them saw us, but they were so primitive, so weak minded. They had no way of explaining to their own what we were, so they explained as best as they could, although not particularly accurately. They invented the idea of Gods. First, the mayans, the greeks.. The romans... Paganism, Buddhism, Muslim, Christianity.. All primitive explanations of what we really were. However, because of the history of our race, we had implanted the thing that was to copy again into the heart of our capital city, Silent Hill. That thing was ourselves. The first few thousand attempts were failures, hence the other "gods" that you've seen, mainly Samael and Lilith, but we didn't know that they'd turn cruel, disgusting, wicked, evil. Because of our ignorance at that time, we let them be the bodyguards to the successful copies of ourselves. However, they turned out bad and wanted to destroy everything. They failed fortunately. Our copies at the time had a single fail-safe system installed into them at baby stage and the failures could not break that fail-safe. However, they fed off the emotions of mankind.. A shame, really. But after our copies had matured, they looked for the strongest family they had witnessed and made their newest born child the new copier of another universe. We thought this cycle could continue endlessly, but peacefully. But, as I was going to say before, the universe did not stay truthful. It degraded with each new copy. It degraded like the video tape. We've noticed this only recently. We are not perfect, which was why we were ignorant. We are not Gods, only copies of an amazingly advanced species which evolved from mankind. So, when our matured copies from the universe before this one found out that the universes were degrading with each copy, faster and stronger than the one before, we had set a new goal into the copies for the next universe --- To have the copier find a way to stop the cycle, to stop the current universe from falling apart, as it was at this time in the original universe that we found that our very existence was threatened by the old age of our universe. If in the original universe we hadn't made a complete copy, the day after when the universe was supposed to be successfully copied we would have all blinked into nothingness. The original universe was a place of happiness, but it was so many, many universes ago, even we cannot fully remember it. We can only see bits and pieces of it when we dream, which is why you saw it as well, as the family you are in was the strongest one we saw. You were the next born child. We chose you to save existence. We can only give you hints of information on how to do it, as that is all we know ourselves. We only had one universe to try and figure it out. One day, Harry, that's all we have left now. We'll help you, but.. You have to help us. The very fate of existence rests in your hands. I've contacted all the other alien races. One in particular had captured James and Harry(your Godfather) in another universe. But if we fail, we will feel the fate that we would've and we can not just simply copy this universe. There will be no chance to save the next universe if we copy this one now. It will have been too late. Too much degradation. Well, anyway.... Let's get out of this place, shall we? We've got lots of work to do." It finished.  
  
Harry took a huge breath. He thought it would probably take just one day to absorb all that information and who knows how much longer to stop the cycle, but he was sure that in his heart that he could do it. He had to. For existence. For himself.... For Cheryl....  
  
THE END  
  
silent hill: deja vu is a story by grub. silent hill and all its characters not introduced in this story are owned by konami. this is a non-profit story. please don't sure me. R/R. 


End file.
